Contrato con el diablo
by ediof606
Summary: Ichigo estando en el borde de la muerte convoca al diblo para venderle su alma y conseguir su venganza con los que mataron a su familia, sin saber que eso causaria muchos cambios en la tierra, haciendo que los angeles intervengan para pararlos y comenzando una guerra entre el cielo y el infierno. shinigamis/angeles, hollows/demonios


**hola que tal les va? espero que bien, bueno heme aqui inicando una nueva y loca historia que espero y les guste ;)**

**Disclaimer:los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen son de propiedad de tite kubo sensei**

* * *

**capitulo 1: Contrato**

Karakura, 2 de marzo, 12:30 p.m.

Hola, les saluda este humilde tipo cualquiera que los introducirá en el inicio de esta historia, ¿Qué cuál es mi nombre?, eso no es de importancia, como dije anteriormente soy un hombre más en este mundo lleno de ellos, así que dejémonos de cosas sin importancia y comencemos con esta historia.

Nuestro protagonista, ichigo kurosaki un chico de 17 años, con 1.80m de altura, de cabello anaranjado, y un cuerpo atlético y marcado, pero esos son datos sin mucha importancia, en estos momentos nuestro protagoniste, es perseguido por tres hombres armados, ichigo se mete a un callejón que al parecer no tiene más salidas, voltea ver por todos lados un lugar en el cual pueda esconderse, sus ojos se quedan fijos en un contenedor de basura, lo suficientemente grande para él, se acerca a paso rápido hacia él, lo abre y se mete en él, dentro de él, escucha las pisadas de los hombres llegando al callejón ichigo calma su respirar no quiere que le encuentren-vamos chico sal de una vez, sabemos que estás escondido en algún lugar-los hombres empezaron a registrar todos los posibles escondites, uno se percata del contenedor, camina hacia él, sonriendo carga su arma, y destapa el contenedor, ichigo aprovecha y golpea al hombre noqueándolo, los dos hombres restantes se dan cuenta y le disparan dándole en la pierna izquierda y hombro derecho, una bala rozo su mejilla, ichigo cae al suelo, agotado, asustado, por sus mejillas corren lágrimas-oh, chico corres muy rápido y-el hombre ancho y fornido, posa su vista en su compañero desmallado-al parecer golpeas muy duro ¿no?-el hombre ríe, el segundo hombre de un aspecto bastante temerario, con un cuerpo delgado toma a ichigo de la camisa-¿enserio creías que no te atraparíamos? Si es así, entonces eras más idiota que tu padre-el hombre sonríe sinicamente-a pobrecillo estas llorando, ¿será por la muerte de tus padres y tus pequeñas hermanitas?-hace una pausa esperando una respuesta que nunca llego-bueno no importa deberías de estar feliz chico, muy pronto te encontraras con ellos-acto seguido el hombre lo golpea en el estómago y lo tira lejos con una patada-hey mizuki, acabemos con esto, que me ha entrado hambre-el hombre fornido se acerca al delgado, y hacen varios disparos al cuerpo de ichigo, cuando acaban se marchan sonriendo.

Nos acercamos al chico, tiene disparos por todo el cuerpo, pero ninguno dio en algún punto vital, con esfuerzo se arrastra hacia la pared, apoyándose en ella, era mas que obio que moriria desangradp, mas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas al recordar lo sucedido esa noche, lágrimas de rabia, tristeza y mucho dolor, está enojado consigo mismo por no poder proteger a su familia, se siente impotente-vendería...mi alma al dia...blo si...con eso...puedo ven...garlos...-podríamos pensar que esas fueron sus últimas palabras pero...el tiempo para, el ambiente se calienta e ichigo no se inmuta, sigue estando recargado pensando en lo que fue de su vida y no se da cuenta del hombre que aparece delante de él, envuelto en fuego con unos enormes cuernos saliendo de su frente y una larga cabellera negra como la noche, vestía un traje elegante de color blanco con una corbata roja escarlata y una enorme sonrisa, le hablo con voz macabra-vaya chico sí que te hicieron mierda-seguido de eso se rio de forma sínica, ichigo ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verlo todo le valía, ya no le importaba nada estaba solo en el mundo, ya no tenía familia y todo era por su culpa, por su falta de fuerza, por ser tan débil y se maldecía por ello-oooh vamos chico no me ignores, primero me convocas y después haces como si no existiera-le hablo el demonio, ichigo seguía sin inmutarse, el demonio se enojó-voltea a verme chico-le exigió, después de sus palabras el cuerpo de ichigo se elevó y su rostro se levantó a la fuerza haciéndole ver por fin al demonio delante de el.

-pero que mierda...-ichigo luchaba pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba no se podía mover era como si lo controlasen, y el demonio se sorprendió al parecer el humano no le tenía miedo pues estaba más preocupado por liberarse de su control y sonrió ampliamente-jojo chico pareces ser un poco temerario, ¿no me tienes miedo?-ichigo dejo de luchar y presto más atención al hombre que le hablaba y más que asustarse se sorprendió por el aspecto raro del hombre que tenía enfrente suyo-¿Quién eres? O mejor dicho ¿que eres?-le cuestiono, el hombre soltó una carcajada-vaya, vaya aun echo mierda no pierdes ese tono de amenaza tuyo me agradas chico-le miró fijamente, ichigo se estremeció por ser observado por esos amenazantes ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada como la de un gato, era realmente aterrador-bueno respondiendo tus preguntas mi nombre es Lucifer y soy el rey del infierno, el señor de los demonios, el mayor temor de los humanos mucho gusto-lucifer extendió su mano derecha con uñas largas y afiladas hacia ichigo en son de saludo, el brazo de ichigo se estiro contra su voluntad y le dio la mano al demonio-chico deberías de presentarte, antes de empezar con los negocios debo de saber quién eres-le sonrió mostrando sus enormes y afilados dientes, ichigo dudo pero al final hablo-mi nombre es ichigo kurosaki, soy un estudiante de preparatoria-el demonio soltó la mano de ichigo-pues es un honor kurosaki-san, y ahora aun deseas venderme tu alma ¿cierto?-la pregunta desconcertó a ichigo el solo lo había dicho por puro deseperacion, él ni siquiera creía en esas cosas pero ahora tenía al diablo enfrente suyo y sospechaba que si le respondía de forma negativa se arrepentiría por siempre-...mmm si...-le respondió temeroso, lucifer sonrió el temor siempre les hacia ceder sin importar lo valientes que pretendieran ser-bien, bien eso me alegra si me hubieras dicho que no, te hubiese torturado de la peor manera-extendió su brazo derecho y cerro su puño con fuerza para después abrirlo y de una flama apareció en la palma de su mano una hoja-bueno dime que es lo quieres a cambio de tu alma, dinero, poder político, el salvar a tu hermanita de una enfermedad terminar o alguna venganza, vamos dime que deseas chico no seas tímido-le dijo a ichigo que parecía pensarlo tenía la oportunidad de vengarse de ganar la fuerza que tanto necesitaba, así que después de reflexionarlo por varios minutos le respondió:

-quiero que me des la fuerza de un demonio, quiero dejar de ser débil-le respondió decidido, el diablo se sorprendió por la respuesta pues nunca se le había ocurrido el que un humano le pidiera convertirlo en demonio en la cosa que mas detestaban y soltó una carcajada ese chico era en verdad interesante, se divertiría mucho observándolo, así que tomo el papel y con la uña de su dedo índice de la mano derecha comenzó a escribir en el papel, cuando hubo terminado se lo extendió a ichigo que lo tomo entre sus manos-firma con tu sangre aquí-le señalo una línea en el contrato en donde debía poner su firma, ichigo se mordió la yema de su dedo índice y firmo con su nombre el contrato, cuando termino lucifer tomo el contrato y lo poso en el abdomen de ichigo que sentía un enorme dolor se podia ver el vapor que salia del estomago de ichigo, el demonio retiro su mano y observo el estómago de ichigo que estaba quemado y el contrato se podía leer en su piel rojiza por la quemadura-bueno todo listo chico disfruta de tu nueva vida como demonio jajajaja- después de eso lucifer desapareció convirtiéndose en humo negro.

Ichigo cayó al suelo, sentía un increíble dolor en el estómago y sus ojos le empezaron a arder después de una hora cuando se le paso el dolor se paró, le habían salido unos pequeños cuernos en su frente y sus ojos eran iguales a los de un demonio, de color escarlata y con la pupila en forma de rombo, se sentía diferente, sentía su cuerpo caliente, lleno de energía y sonrió ahora podría vengarse de los idiotas que le quitaron a su familia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**continuara...**

* * *

**hola a todos los que llegaron hasta aqui espero y les haya gustado y si se que es raro combinar bleach con la religion cristiana/catolica pero a mi me gustan las historias con demonios tienen muchas accion xD bueno espero y les haya gustado Gracias por leer! y les agradeceria mucho en que me dejen un review para saber si les gusto la historia o si es un asco y la debo dejar, tambien se aceptan consejos por si alguno me quieres dar xD  
**


End file.
